how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom-20200223-history
The Rebound Girl
Plot Barney and Ted talk about their failed romantic lives with each other and discuss that it would be better if they were gay. While talking about this, they decide to adopt a baby as bros. But Ted says that they are drunk and should think about this once they are sober. Following morning, they decide that they want to go through with it and fill out on online application form of an adoption agency. But later on they have an argument about raising the baby in Ted's house in Westchester and who should quit their job. They resolve these issues but once Ted's realizes that Barney will be a terrible father and tells him that, Barney angrily storms out. Later on, when Ted is apologizing to Barney on the phone, Barney enters Ted's apartment with a baby girl. At first Ted is worried where Barney got the baby from. However, he stops questioning Barney once he notices that the baby is attracting the attention of many women. Marshall and Lily visit their house in Long Island which Lily got from her grandparents. While, they initially decide to sell it, they later decide to move in when they notice that their apartment is really small as compared to the house. Robin tries to convince them not to move to Long Island but fails. When all three of them reach the house to prepare for Thanksgiving, Robins locks herself in one of the bathrooms and says that she won't come out until they promise that they will never move away. A few minutes later Ted and Barney walk in with the baby whom they have named Hurricane. Lily is shocked by this and asks where they got the baby from. While Barney is out to get diapers, Ted talks to Lily why he and Barney decided to adopt a baby. Just then James and his partner Tom arrive with their son Eli .James tells them that the baby is their newly adopted daughter called Sadie whom Barney was babysitting. James also says that he overheard Ted, and tells him to wait for the right person to start a family. When Barney comes back, Ted tells him that he doesn't want to adopt a baby anymore. Barney says that he is going out for a walk but he enters the bathroom, in which Robin has locked herself in, through the window. He tells her how he and Ted almost adopted a baby (blaming all of it on Ted) and that he can't imagine being someone's dad. When he is done talking, Robin tells him that she is pregnant. Continuity *Marshall talks about destroying the house with sledgehammers. The gang previously destroyed Ted's house with sledgehammers in "Home Wreckers". *Barney and Ted name the baby "Hurricane".'' Ted mentioned the name Hurricane as a potential baby name in "Disaster Averted".'' *Marshall lets the universe decide wheter he and Lily should move to Long Island. Lily previously left the decision of them trying to get pregnant on the universe in "Robots Versus Wrestlers". *Lily's hinted bisexuality shows again, when she says she has weird erotic dreams about Robin as a result of her pregnancy. Gallery TheReboundGirl8.jpg TheReboundGirl7.jpg TheReboundGirl6.jpg TheReboundGirl5.jpg TheReboundGirl4.jpg TheReboundGirl3.jpg TheReboundGirl2.jpg TheReboundGirl1.jpg The Rebound Girl 1.jpg snapshot20111123070158.jpg The Rebound Girl 2.jpg The Rebound Girl 3.jpg :For a listing of all images on the wiki tagged as being from this episode, see Category:The Rebound Girl images. Memorable Quotes Notes and Trivia Goofs and Errors Allusions and Outside References Music Other Notes *James' spouse, Tom, was portrayed by another actor in "Single Stamina". Guests Reception References External Links The Rebound Girl on Spoiler TV Category:Holiday episodes